Castor vs The Number One Disciple
by pheasant14
Summary: During a live audience match, Kenichi refuses to fight Castor, so she uses something else to please the audience. Contains Lemon and group sex


I don't own History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi

The Heavenly Battle Tournament had just begun and Kenichi was already in strife, he'd been matched up against Castor of YOMI. The current fight was a preliminary round but with Kenichi refusing to fight a girl the crowd quickly got bored.

"Almost every match is heating up here at this year's Heavenly Battle Tournament but almost all eyes are focused on the Iron Knight, Delas Morden's fight. He was the previous tournament's winner and the favourite to win this year. On the other end of the scale is the match between Ryouzanpaku's Kenichi and YOMI's Castor, which has bored all spectators." The voice was being emited from a large metal box.

Rachel Stanley ran straight at Kenichi only for him to block her attack yet again. All eyes were on the other matches and Rachel couldn't stand them getting the attention so she did the only thing she could she took off her skimpy wrestling top and jiggled her boobs for the crowd, but this seemed to have no effect on anyone but Kenichi who blushed a bright red and felt his pants suddenly get too tight. Rachel smiled at Kenichi and told him, "Why don't we finish the fight later and give the audience a nice show?" Kenichi was drooling and just nodded eagerly.

Rachel took off her mask and put her mouth on Kenichi's while he groped her boobs and ass. Her long blonde hair shook behind her as she made out with him. She then took off his shirt and stroked his abs. Even though he was an enemy it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself a little. Next she pulled down his pants and underwear to his ankles and put her mouth on his dick moving her head back and forth, making Kenichi groan. He felt bad realising that Miu would probably see this but at the current time he didn't care a lot because she was hot. She kept moving her head up and down his dick, which caused her boobs to bounce around. After Rachel had gotten used to his length she prepared herself and took the entire thing down her throat.

Rachel's movements had completely entranced Kenichi and he was no longer able to control himself. As Kenichi was about to cum Rachel pull his erect penis out of her mouth. She smiled at the audience, as she began to tease him, blowing lightly on the head of his penis and lightly licking the tip. She smiled at Kenichi and said "If you forfeit, I'll let you do whatever you like to me in front of these dirty old men, but if you don't I will humiliate you in front of everyone." Kenichi understood and said he would forfeit once he had been pleasured. Rachel smiled and still holding Kenichi's throbbing member, jerked him off, with the first movement a hot stream of semen landed on Rachel's boobs, she continued to have him fire, onto her face, in her hair and finally finishing with it in her mouth, swallowing every drop. At this point every member of the crowd was eagerly watching the match and most of the men had disregarded their surroundings and begun to masturbate in the crowd.

Once Kenichi had came in Rachel's mouth, the two of them began to lick Rachel's breasts, Rachel licking off the semen and Kenichi placing his mouth around one of her nipples. While this was going on Rachel had one hand rubbing her clit, with the other hand massaging Kenichi's balls and, now flaccid, penis. Rachel's expert hands quickly had Kenichi at full mast again, at which point Rachel pulled back and bent over, pointing her ass in her direction. Kenichi had a full view of her shapely ass and moist slit, quickly pushing his way in. At this point even the match referees were watching in awe. Ukita took this moment to exit the stands and run in, pulling his pants down and showing his large erect penis. Rachel was happy to oblige him, and opened her mouth so he could force his cock in. Rachel grabbed Ukita to hoist herself up, while wrapping her legs around Kenichi's waist, so she wasn't touching the ground. As she moved back and forth between the two of them, it soon became too much and Kenichi and Ukita came in her body.

Rachel smiled and proceeded to give lick Kenichi and Ukita's dicks while fingering herself. At the sight of this multiple members of the crowd ran down and stripped on the field, wanting to fuck the slut. She was happy to oblige these men giving her attention, and she ended up facing the sky, with Kenichi underneath, banging her ass, Ukita holding her legs apart while his massive rod drove into her pussy and another man holding her up by her shoulders as she sucked him off. The remaining men felt her up, were stroked off by her or masturbated onto her naked body.

Eventually each of the men reached their climax and came inside or on her body. This continued for hours, with the men swapping and resting while the others admired YAMI's training of Rachel's seemingly infinite stamina. Throughout this time though, Kenichi was the only one that banged her until the end, where Rachel was left so loosed she could no longer put her legs back together and with semen leaking out of almost every orifice.


End file.
